


Katsuki Obssesion

by Kuma_Kuroko



Series: Obsession [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Developing Relationship, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Modeling, Non-Graphic Smut, Obsession, POV Victor Nikiforov, Photography, Platonic Relationships, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Role Models, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_Kuroko/pseuds/Kuma_Kuroko
Summary: Porque Viktor Nikiforov necesita como todo artista tener una Musa, la suya debía y sería la más especial de todas.





	Katsuki Obssesion

Tienes que saber que si te acercas demasiado a mi, no te dejaré ir.

**Katsuki Obsession**

El hombre que posaba en frente suyo podía definirse como su grande obsesión, la más bella, perfecta y etérea. No había un solo día en el que no agradeciera dios por un regalo como lo era Yuuri Katsuki en su vida. Su musa, su inspiración, su mundo y más grande amor, aquel capaz de hacer que la fotografía se vuelva el núcleo de su vida por segunda vez en esta.

Antes de él todo era monótono, lo que una vez amo ahora lo aburría, la chispa de pasión que daba el tomar fotografías a modelos hermosos y paisajes inolvidables se había esfumado en un chasquido. Seguía siendo el fotógrafo más solicitado por revistas, periódicos entre otros, sin embargo ¿De qué servía ser el más grande fotógrafo del mundo entero si no tenía nada que lo motivara? Necesitaba una musa, alguien que fuera capaz de devolverle la vida a su razón de existir.

Había intentado como muchos, perdió la cuenta de tantos que fueron a tratar llenar ese enorme y exigente lugar, ninguno funcionaba para él. Muy bajo, muy delgado, muy aburrido, muy extravagante, muy moreno, muy pálido, muy alto, muy sonriente, muy serio... Siempre existía un,  _pero_ en cada uno de ellos. Desde rusos hasta italianos, llegando a americanos y suizos. Ni siquiera él sabía que era lo que buscaba, tan solo estaba seguro de que cuando lo viera sabría que esa persona era la indicada, y así fue, un simple día en medio de un paseo por Japón, en una de sus visitas turísticas por el pequeño país.

—L-lo siento—balbuceó por haber chocado contra él. En una situación normal lo hubiera visto mal o como mínimo ignorado y seguido de largo, pero... se quedó mirándolo con la mayor cara de idiota que podía poner— ¿Se-señor?

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó sonriendo amable, eso que muy pocos podían vanagloriarse de haber logrado en ese excéntrico peli plata.

—Yuuri Katsuki... —se presentó algo extrañado de la pregunta.

—Yuuri—saboreo cada letra de aquel corto nombre. Mirando atento hasta la más mínima respiración de ese japonés que tenía en frente.

No era demasiado alto, estaba en la estatura promedio de cualquier japonés, ojos grandes y marrones ocultos tras horribles gafas de pasta azul, labios rellenos al igual que sus mejillas y una melena de color azabache, tan obscura como la noche que acontecía en este encuentro tan milagroso para él. La típica imagen de un japonés, no había duda de ello, nada en ese muchacho que asumía, era más joven, resaltaba, aun con eso lo notaba, lo sentía en su ser emocionado y ansioso. Él debía ser su musa.

— ¿Vives cerca? —pregunto al notar la cara de incomodidad que ponía el más bajo, a simple vista parecía estar planeando como huir.

—EH... si... En las aguas termales ¿Porque? —la parte más primaria de su instinto, que mucho había servido a lo largo de su vida, no daba señales de que el llamativo peli plata quisiera hacerle daño por más extraño que fuera.

—Dime una cosa... ¿Has pensado ser modelo? —ladeo suavemente la cabeza, dejando su fleco caer suavemente, cubriendo parte de su rostro. Las mejillas del japonés se encendieron por la vergüenza de aquella pregunta.

—No, en realidad no—respondió algo confuso—Lo siento por chocarlo y todo lo demás, señor-

—Viktor, dime Viktor—amplio su sonrisa, un poco cizañera y maliciosa.

—Señor Viktor. Ya debo irme de regreso... Si le interesa puede ir a las aguas termales, es una posada también. Adiós—hablo rápido y nervioso, casi viendo el suelo a la hora de salir corriendo, alejándose del peli plata que se quedó mirando hasta que desapareció de su rango de visión. Bajo la vista a su perro que movía la cola animado.

— ¿Te gusto? —Makkachin ladro—Lo supuse, quien diría que encontraría a mi musa de esta manera—se rió de sí mismo—Yuuri Katsuki...

Espiarlo se quedaba corto, se presentó en las dichosas aguas termales y reservado una habitación con tal de observarlo tanto tiempo como le fuera humanamente posible, cada cara, gesto o movimiento era visto por él. Por una parte, en su mente quería comprender a que se debía esa atracción tan fuerte hacia él, es una persona excesivamente simple en cada aspecto, algo que jamás pensó seria atrayente.

Tenía un pequeño perro que jugaba Makkachin, ayudaba a su madre a atender el negocio, iba por las tardes a patinar como un simple hobbie, mostrando con ropa más holgada y de deporte el cuerpo torneado que tenía, no llegaba a ser gordo, tampoco se acercaba mínimamente a las larguiruchas estiradas que debía fotografiar de vez en cuando. Tan solo era...  _Perfecto_ , sin ninguna otra manera de decirlo o calificarlo.

Tomar fotos con su celular era algo tan horripilante a nivel de calidad a su parecer, sin embargo, el pequeño aparato permitía capturar aquellos pequeños momentos que debía inmortalizar para satisfacer esa extraña obsesión que estaba instalándose en su ser, una pequeña obsesión llamada Yuuri Katsuki que no tenía intenciones de irse.

Un día de esos, uno cualquiera y sin nada en especial, el japonés entro a su habitación, una que otra vez había pasado esto, puesto que solo aceptaba que el de gafas entrara, él y nadie más. Hacía de todo menos mostrarse pudoroso o mínimamente penosos por deja ver que estaba efectivamente desnudo en su cama, apenas cubierto por la fina sábana blanca y Makkachin a un lado mirando al intruso.

— ¿Enserio no has pensado ser modelo? —pregunto de nuevo, por millonésima vez desde que se "conocían". Yuuri lo miro, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

—Aun no comprendo a que se debe esta pregunta, se-

—Ya te he dicho que me llames Viktor—corrigió suavemente sin dejar de sonreír ¿Cuantas expresiones sacaría en este momento? Por lo general no eran muchas debido a las cortas interacciones, sin embargo, estaba determinado a convencerlo, fuera como fuera.

—Viktor... No entiendo a qué viene la pregunta, no podría ser modelo ni porque lo intentara—rio algo burlón respecto al comentario—No soy bello como muchos modelos que ya has fotografiado.

Ni modo que tuvo que enterarse de quien era, después de todo se sentía hasta acosado por él, un acoso extraño y lejos de ser tan incómodo a como lo espero resultaba bastante satisfactorio de cierta manera, no entendía porque esto, era un completo desconocido que al parecer estaba tomándolo como fetiche.

—No estaría insistiendo si no lo fueras—aseguro entrelazando los dedos de sus manos sobre su regazo—Tal vez no lo comprendas, pero desde hace mucho estoy buscando una musa, alguien que me inspire a seguir con la fotografía. Todo lo que he hecho ya está muy visto, nada nuevo, monótono y aburrido...

— ¿Y cómo cambiaria conmigo? Es decir... Mírame—resalto. No se considera bonito, en lo más mínimo, tampoco un adefesio, tan solo una persona común y corriente, el más típico y corriente japonés que puedes hallar en cada esquina sin dificultad alguna. Se acercó hasta el ruso que había hecho un pequeño gesto para indicarle que se aproximara.

De un fuerte jalón y sin esfuerzo lo tiro en la cama, quedando sobre él. Yuuri enrojeció tanto como su rostro podía, no pudiendo creer que esto estuviese ocurriendo, más que todo la parte de tenerlo desnudo sobre su ser. Él mismo se había encontrado muchas veces mirándolo, como no hacerlo, era la viva representación de la perfección, sus ojos claros aguamarina, cabello plateado y sedoso, cuerpo de infarto y rostro sin ninguna clase de imperfección...

_Eran simples opuestos_

Viktor brillaba con luz propia

Él era una sombra cualquiera que lo rodeaba como las demás.

—Esa belleza que ni siquiera tú conoces, yo la quiero sacar, mostrársela al mundo entero y que nadie sea capaz de negarla. Si me lo permites, te hare el ser más hermoso de todo el planeta y que todas laman el suelo por el que caminas... Tan solo ven a mí, se mi inspiración, se mi musa, mi pasión—a medida que hablaba se acercaba a su rostro, finalizando en un casto beso, ligero cual vuelo de mariposa en primavera.

¿Cómo iba a negarse a que bajaran el sol, la luna y las estrellas? Afirmaba que lo haría alguien bello, que se volvería su musa, su todo ¿Quien rechazaría ser el todo de ese hombre tan perfecto, tan imposible de repetir en el mundo? Como una polilla a la luz que representaba el fotógrafo asintió con la cabeza, perdido en la vorágine de emociones y sensaciones que ahora sacudían su cuerpo por aquel simple, cautivador y efímero toque.

Que fue más difícil del asunto, no lo sabía. Si convencer a su familia de que estaría bien, que solo sería un nuevo proyecto en el que quería trabajar y que para ello Viktor lo apoyaría, el extraño cliente que día tras día lo había perseguido, casi dos meses en ese extraño análisis mutuo.

Rusia era extraña para él, aunque el frio era relativamente normal, no entender ni medio pepino de lo que dijeran a su alrededor influía bastante. Estaba solo, aislado por completo, nadie hablaba japonés y algunos cuántos, apenas un poco de inglés. Lo único que tenía era a Viktor, a él y a nadie más, estando pegado día y noche hasta verlo terminar supuestos "Detalles" de cosas que aún no entendía.

El tema del modelaje también lo ponía nervioso, no tenía ni la más remota idea de modelar, siempre había sido un mundo aparte, fuera de su absoluto interés a nivel laboral. Por otro lado, Viktor parecía tan confiado en que lo haría bien, en que saldría como lo tenía planeado ¿Que pasaba si lo decepcionada? Dejar de tener la atención del peli plata ahora sería como sentenciarlo a su rutinaria vida de antes.  _No quería eso, por ningún motivo_

Una vez finalizado cada arreglo se acercó a su musa, a ese lindo joven de 21 años inexperto en casi todo lo que era la vida misma ¿Eso lo atraía? Podía ser, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de estar delante de alguien tan inocente, tan  _Puro_ , tan alejado a todo lo que era la vida misma en este mundo. Verlo comerse la cabeza en dudas, nerviosismo e inseguridad lo ponía ansioso, ansioso de moldearlo a la forma que quisiera y más puro gusto, demostrar de manera completamente opuesta lo que parecía a simple vista.

Empezó quitando las gafas, dejando a la vista ese rostro tan expresivo, de piel perfecta y suave, evidencia de su ascendencia asiática, sus ojos aparentemente menos grandes, más marrones, un lindo color caramelo, no resistió sus ganas, dando un pequeño beso en cada párpado, adorando cada pequeña variación de color en estos. Peino el cabello negro y liso, ligeramente, muy ligeramente más largo a cuando lo vio por primera vez, dejando el rostro por completo al descubierto.

— ¿ya ves? No me equivocaba—susurro a su oído, Yuuri se miraba al espejo un poco impresionado, lo que podía distinguir -más de lo que pensó- sin sus gafas era muy distinto a lo que veía todos los días de sí mismo, parecía más —Hermoso de lo que pensaste ¿Verdad?

—Yo no...

—No sientas vergüenza, aun no empezamos siquiera—aseguro, en tono susurrante y concentrado.

Un poco de polvo, nada más un poco para que no se viera nada extraño o posiblemente imperfecto. Él pudor era algo que llenaba el cuerpo de Yuuri, no había como dudarlo, vestirlo fue entre divertido y satisfactorio para él, notando como se sonrojaba a su más mínimo toque o exhalación cerca de su piel,  _Simple inocencia_ , ahora lo hacía preguntarse ¿Que sería seria de Yuuri una vez perdiera esta inocencia? ¿más belleza? ¿Algo diferente? ¿Dejaría de ser lo que vio en un principio?

No, eso era imposible, Yuuri no iba a decaer pasara lo que pasara con él, de eso estaba seguro. Vio su obra perfecta, el traje negro remarcando cada musculo y parte de su cuerpo, la cadera notable, la retaguardia envidiable, el pecho marcado sin exagerar en lo más mínimo. Tomo el rostro entre sus manos, esa mirada insegura que tenía no se podía disimular.

—Esto es muy... extraño—admitió un poco incomodo

Los zapatos eran molestos, pero era similar a los patines, el polvo que Viktor esparció en su rostro tenía un olor al que no estaba acostumbrado, una especie de brillo labial que el ruso paso delicadamente por su boca con un dedo, la ropa siendo casi una segunda piel, permitiendo ver su cuerpo que, para él, no sería competencia alguna o tan siquiera mínimamente cercano a muchos otros. La duda invadía du cabeza con mayor fuerza ¿Que esperaba Viktor de esto? Estaba mucho mejor ahora pero no lo suficiente, no iba a lograr llenar la expectativa tan enorme que el peli plata tenía en él.

Dejándose guiar termino en un estudio, ese lugar que había visto representado en diferentes películas, en donde las despampanantes modelos posaban frente a la cámara. Viktor tomo la suya, guindándola de su cuello, yendo de un lado a otro como un niño emocionado mientras Yuuri se quedaba ahí parado, siguiéndolo con la mirada y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Fue puesto frente a un fondo color gris, tenía donde sentarse si así lo quería, la ansiedad y los nervios no lo dejaban pensar claramente o de manera mínimamente coherente.

—No sé qué debo hacer —admitió, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara. Viktor seguía ajustando la lente de la cámara, viendo por algunos cortos momentos a través de esta, para verificar si se encontraba bien.

— ¿Y? —pregunto un tanto seco, para él eso resultaba indiferente, hiciera lo que hiciera, hasta el más mínimo movimiento era algo que quería capturar de buena manera, guardar hasta la minina expresión de Yuuri en fotos y asegurarse de que así no sería un simple momento perdido en el tiempo.

—E-es que.

— ¿Sabes que representa ese traje? —Yuuri se lo quedó mirando, curioso por la pregunta—Hace mucho tiempo me lo dieron, ningún modelo podía representarlo mínimamente bien, tan siquiera lucirlo era algo imposible, pero tú, lo estas llevando como si fuera una nueva piel, parte de tu ser. Eres inocente, puro y casto, a pesar de esto puedes llevar a tanta honra y fácilmente a  _Eros_.

— ¿Eros? —murmuro para sí mismo.

—El amor representado a través de la carnalidad, el deseo, el cuerpo—explico con cámara en mano—Lo que tienes que hacer será muy sencillo—aseguro mirándolo por la lente—Sedúceme.

— ¿¡QUE!? —exclamo con un lindo carmín en sus mejillas, como iba a seducir a quien lo hacía tan natural como respirar, era completamente imposible a su parecer. Viktor sonrió.

—inténtalo, demuéstrame que te mereces ser mi musa, que te haga la persona más deslumbrante del planeta y mi motivo de seguir con una cámara en las manos. Muéstrame que eres capaz de hacer con tal de seguir estando a mi lado.

Su ser entero vibró ante estas palabras,  _demostrar que es capaz de hacer para estar a su lado_ , porque ahora se había vuelto tan necesario seguir junto a él ¿Porque? Fuera lo que fuera ahora no resultaba relevante, dejándose llevar por aquella voz susurrante de su cabeza, la cual guiaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Hacerlo bien o mal ahora estaba muy lejos de su plano existencial. Quería hacerlo, demostrar eso que Viktor estaba deseando ver con tanto fervor.

Sus expresiones eróticas, posiciones simples pero incitantes lo tenían embobado, perdido en esa satisfacción que producía su ritmo acelerado por la emoción. Los ojos entrecerrados, la expresión relajada, de vez en cuando con una pequeña y coqueta sonrisa junto a una traviesa lengua relamiendo su labio. Ahora recostado de aquel asiento, estirando un poco las piernas, exhibiendo estas junto a los tacones dorados y relucientes. Sonrió para sí mismo, dando de manera casi ridícula al disparador, seguramente la memoria estaba a punto de llenarse.

Esa chispa, esa pequeña flama convertida en una enorme hoguera de fuego infernal dentro de su pecho. Trago grueso, debía seguir viendo, quería ver que más podía salir, que más iba a hacer Yuuri con tal de seguir a su lado. Esto superaba sus expectativas con creces, acercándose hasta quedar sobre él, dejando al japonés acostado, pero aun en su papel de seductor, ladeando la cabeza con una expresión que delataba perfectamente todo sin decir una palabra.

¿El lente de la cámara era capaz de empañarse por el calor que producían ambos cuerpos? Posiblemente.

**...**

No había anaquel en esa ciudad que no tuviera imagen de su musa pegada. Apenas las envió a la marca que hace tanto había pedido fotos de cualquier modelo que considerase bueno en ese traje, dicha marca enloqueció usando casi todas las capturas que había hecho a su musa, a su pasión, a  _su Yuuri_. Evidentemente muchos ya lo habían contactado para saber más del nuevo modelo, algunos ya de plano mandaban ropa, joyas o accesorios para que lo fotografiase usándolos.

Su ego aumentaba a pasos agigantados, Yuuri estaba en boca de todos y a la vez de nadie, en sus manos pero a la vez no. Así como lo bueno, llegaba lo malo, lo típico y que había tardado en llegar, a decir verdad, osando llamar  _sin gracia_  a su musa, varios criticando sus mejillas, otros sus ojos, algunos afirmando que estaba pasado de peso.

_Pobres y ciegos envidiosos_

Ellos no tenían  ** _ni tendrían_**  la oportunidad de estar cerca de ese cuerpo que pesar de no ser puro en el sentido más literal de la palabra, seguía con aquella inocencia que lo enloquecía, que lo seducía como la más descaradas de las insinuaciones sexuales, su seducción dirigida únicamente a él lo hacía sentir afortunado entre tantos otros hombres. Yuuri era inigualable, inexplicable e irremplazable, volviendo la más simple foto de su rostro matutino, despertando de una noche llena de pasión sea algo digno de admirar por días enteros.

Últimamente su atención iba únicamente a él, ese vacío existencial ahora lleno por su cálida presencia, lejos de la fría y hueca que resultaba ser en cada modelo que antes de él, tuvo el deber de fotografiar. Llegar a casa y verlo tan tranquilo solo mirando la televisión, acariciando de forma distraída a su pequeño cachorro de Caniche llamado Vicchan y Makkachin a otro lado lo hacía plantearse múltiples escenarios, al que más se inclina es a tomar de nuevo su cámara y sacar una foto de este momento tan ameno, pero a la vez tan bello que por más simple que fuese, quería inmortalizar. Yuuri volteo a mirarlo, con sus gafas puestas como de costumbre. Debía avisarle del nuevo encargo, ese que más había llamado su atención, esa faceta que no había visto ni por asomo y curioseaba por tener delante suya.

Era sencillo realmente, tan solo que debían ir al estudio que la empresa organizo para esto, con un determinado fondo y más importante aún, la ropa que debía usar.

—Esto es un poco extraño—comentó una vez termino de arreglar, las chicas que debían hacerlo tan solo refunfuñaban desde afuera, Viktor no permitiría que nadie se acercara a él, mientras más alejado estuviesen de su musa, mejor.

—Es una combinación de femenino y masculino, quieren algo más andrógino. No eres precisamente femenino, pero no importa, lo harás mejor que cualquiera —aseguro peinando delicadamente el cabello—Dejaste en evidencia lo perfecto que puedes ser...

—Eso lo hiciste tu—sonrió nervioso.

—Tal vez.

La sesión de fotos dio inicio, bastante bien, perfecta para él, sin embargo,  _no era lo que quería ver_. Haciendo un brusco ademán todos se detuvieron—Así no sirve, si no lo haces bien encontrare a quien si lo haga—vociferó, dramático hasta para sí mismo, dando el efecto deseado.

Un brusco bajón de confianza en el japonés se dejó ver, logrando que incluso soltara un par de lágrimas por el desespero de quedar en blanco, sin idea alguna de que hacer frente a Viktor ahora. El peli plata tomaba foto tras foto, con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, que resultaba un poco escalofriante.

Esa cara desesperada, lágrimas de inseguridad y postura vacilante, todo era tan encantador pero su satisfacción por esto duro poco, muy poco. El sentimiento impotente anidando en su pecho, frustrado a más no poder por la imagen tan triste, su musa no era eso, no podía reflejar algo tan carente de belleza, mucho menos siendo causado por su mano. Dando por finalizada la sesión y dejando la cámara a un lado lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, inmundo y desgraciado era poco para la maraña de sensaciones que tenía por su tontería, por su curiosidad en el amplio abanico de caras y seres que podía dar Yuuri Katsuki.

—lo siento—murmuro acariciando sus cabellos, no lo repetiría jamás, ni siquiera en accidente, herirlo significaría herirse a sí mismo, Yuuri se estaba volviendo tan importante, tan necesario, tan...  _Fundamental para su día a día_ , debía merecerse el honor de que estuviera a su lado.

**...**

—Qué es exactamente una Musa—preguntó sentado en el sofá del living, Vicchan dormitaba recostado de una de sus piernas y Makkachin en la de Viktor, ambos solos y tranquilos en el departamento después de varios días en múltiples sesiones de fotos.

La duda invadía su cabeza desde hace un buen tiempo, Viktor había afirmado que era su única e irremplazable musa.

 _Musa_ , para el peli plata este término era tan importante, casi como una ley de vida o filosofía para la misma.

—tú —respondió con ligero sentido del humor, la cara enfurruñada de Yuuri le causo gracia—Una musa era lo que inspiraba a los antiguos griegos a escribir sus poemas, a cantar sus liricas y plasmar sus historias. Un artista sin musa es como un auto sin ruedas, hace ruido, tiene todas sus funciones menos la más importante y vital.

—Antes no tenías una musa ¿Porque la necesitaste? ¿Por qué tomarme a mí como algo tan importante para ti? —su curiosidad hacia el peli plata no mermaba con el paso de los días, siempre era tan escueto, demostrando más con acciones y cámara en mano que con palabras, eso lo confundía, no comprendía ese tipo de interacción.

—precisamente porque la necesitaba. Me sentía tan incompleto, queriendo tener eso que otros muchos fotógrafos si tienen. Francesco Bernoulli tiene a su Lightning McQueen, Des tiene a su Leo y Otabek tiene a su Yuri ¿Porque yo no podía tener una igual que ellos para disfrutar plenamente de mi amado oficio? Es por eso que busqué y te encontré a ti. —explicó acercándose, casi respirando el mismo aliento que Yuuri exhalaba.

—De tantas personas en el mundo... —se sentía especial, se sentía importante y amado de extraña manera por el excéntrico fotógrafo. Viktor termino de unir su frente con la de Yuuri.

—Porque tu... —Makkachin bajo del sofá al fijarse que su dueño se arrodillaba en este, tomando a Vicchan en su hocico sin dificultad y yéndose—... me traes loco. No me hago la idea de fotografiar a nadie más que a ti, cada maldito segundo... necesito tenerlo guardado. Cada cara, cada gesto, sonrisa, respiración o parpadeo... Quiero que sean mías eternamente —tomo su rostro, iniciando un beso fogoso y apasionado, empujando con suavidad al japonés hasta acostarlo en el sofá.

Morbo, pasión, deseo, lujuria, amor... todo entremezclado mientras lo desnudaba, mientras acariciaba su suave y fina piel, recorriendo lo ya recorrido pero que ni aun así llegaba a ser algo repetitivo sino todo lo contrario. Sus gemidos agudos, sus jadeos constantes, aquella adorable cara de inocencia que podía cambiar a la más alta seducción sin ningún aviso. Podían llamarlo pervertido o como quisiesen, quizás mañoso o exagerado, tomando fotos de lo que hacía, de lo que causaba en su Musa, del placer que podía generar en él y viceversa, ese revoltijo de sensaciones sin posibilidad a ser explicadas.

Adoraba a su musa, la amaba más de lo que pudo llegarse a imaginar, reflejado en dejar por un momento la cámara para abrazar su cuerpo sudoroso, besándolo con ímpetu a la vez que arremetía contra su alma y cuerpo.

_Yuuri es su musa, Yuuri es su mundo._

Ya dos meses desde que esto había comenzado, como si el tiempo para ellos estuviera detenido desde aquello. No se casaban, no se saciaban de amarse de manera profusa y libre de disimulo. Varios trabajos habían llegado, su Yuuri era capaz de cumplir cualquier reto que impusieran, quizás tomando un poco más de tiempo al que un modelo normal se tomaría, aun con esto, el resultado era magistral y elegante. Viktor a su vez, rechazaba sin considerar en lo más mínimo todas y cada una de las propuestas para ser fotógrafo de otro modelo que no fuera Yuuri, no lo haría por ningún motivo.

Ellos solo reflejaban su vida antes de su musa, no tenía por qué volverlo a hacer, ya habían comentado que estaba obsesionándose con Yuuri, algunos por esto, otros por fijarse en la cantidad ridícula de fotografías que el peli plata poseía del japonés decorando cualquier esquina que pudiera. Desde durmiendo hasta comiendo, sin saber que Viktor guardaba celosamente las fotos más reveladoras e importantes, nadie tenía el derecho a ver la expresión de su musa mientras hacían el amor, era un derecho reservado, así como verlo en la ducha o cambiándose de ropa, algo que los demás no podrían admirar por más que lo desearan.

Un día en cual tuvo que salir por un largo rato, comprando repuestos de cámara y alguna que otra cosita, tardando más de que quería, llegando ya muy noche a su departamento y esperando ser recibido por su dulce Yuuri, fue interrumpido por la notificación de un mensaje en su celular, abriendo el correo sin interés hasta notar lo que había en él.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Porque estaban esas fotos que sabía, no eran suyas? ¿de donde provenían? Yuuri jamás había posado con esa ropa, jamás lo había hecho con ese fondo, esas expresiones no se las había mostrado exclusivamente a él, entonces... ¿Porque? Su pulso acelerado al igual que su respiración ¿Porque alguien más lo había fotografiado? Dejo descuidadamente todo lo que había comprado en el sofá, buscando desesperado a su musa por todo el departamento, sin éxito alguno.

La desesperación llenaba su ser ¿Yuuri se fue? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Con quién? Era imposible que estuviera pasando, que su musa se hubiera ido con otro ¿No era feliz? ¿No se sentía como la más grande estrella de su mundo? Debía encontrarlo, convencerlo de volver, no quería dejar de tenerlo a su lado ¿Que iba a hacer sin él? Ya nadie iba a llenar sus expectativas, como iban a hacer esto si ninguno era su Yuuri.

—Ya llegué—el tono ligeramente cantarín en la entrada devolvió un poco de aire a su cuerpo, saliendo presuroso del estudio. — ¿Viktor? ¿estás aquí? —pregunto viendo el contenido de la bolsa, alejándola de Makkachin y Vicchan antes de que hicieran algún destrozo—Vik-

— ¿¡En donde estabas!? —preguntó agarrándolo de los brazos, Yuuri ladeo un poco la cabeza, confundido por su tono desesperado y furioso.

—me llamaron para ir a tomar unas fotos ¿No las viste? Pedí que te las mandaran—estaba algo confuso, lo había hecho bien, todos lo habían dicho, confirmado y felicitado hasta el hartazgo, fue un poco difícil considerando que no era Viktor el fotógrafo, pero pudo hacerlo.

— ¿¡PORQUE!? —exclamó como si esto fuera una tragedia—PORQUE PERMITISTE QUE ALGUIEN MÁS TE FOTOGRAFIARA, SOLO  **YO** PUEDO HACERLO—Vociferó zarandeando un poco al japonés que lo miraba asustado.

—pen-pensé que te gustaría —en su cabeza, ni por asomo se había formado este escenario, en lo más mínimo.

—ERES MI MUSA,  ** _MIA_**. NADIE MÁS DEBE SIQUIERA INTENTARLO. YO TE ENCONTRÉ, YO TE HICE EL CENTRO DE ATENCIÓN Y SOLO YO PUEDO CAPTURAR CADA SEGUNDO DE TU VIDA, ERES MIO, ERES MI YUURI—estando sobre él en el sofá, notaba esa parte que por ser tan asquerosamente feliz no consideró ni por asomo.

¿Qué pasaba si Yuuri de cansaba de ser su musa? ¿Cómo iba a aguantar que se fuera a buscar a alguien más? No podía permitirlo, no quería volver a los días tan horribles antes de tenerlo, lo necesitaba más que al aire mismo, vivir sin él, sin sus sonrisas, su adorable acento al intentar hablar ruso, su piel, su voz, su mirada... Necesitaba todo de él para vivir.

—ellos no... pueden ver... lo que eres ... —sollozo pasito, las lágrimas caían al rostro asustado del japonés, que al ver esta disminución de adrenalina se calmaba de igual manera. —Como seduces para posar, cada expresión que pones y que solo es dirigida a mi... No quiero que nadie más lo vea.

—Pero me tomas fotos a cada rato y todos las ven ¿Qué es lo que te molesta en realidad? —no tenía aún demasiada idea del tema, para él, la seducción que hacia Viktor quedaba plasmada en cada foto y todos podían verlo.

—Ellos no ven lo que veo, tampoco sienten lo mismo o tan siquiera lo entienden. Es algo que solo yo puedo comprender y... No quiero que nadie más llegue a hacerlo... Eres lo único que ahora habita mi mundo, por favor... —estaba herido, asustado por la sola idea de que Yuuri se fuera con alguien más. La caricia en el cabello comenzaba a calmar su ansiedad, disipando muy lentamente su miedo.

Esa linda expresión que estaba usando, queriendo consolarlo, hacerlo sentir mejor, demostrando que no tenía pensado el abandonarlo, queriendo volver aquel pensamiento una pesadilla que con el tiempo quedaría en el olvido. Yuuri había comprendido un par de cosas ese día, en cual culmino con consoladoras caricias y besos tranquilizantes.

Viktor lo amaba, lo adoraba y admiraba más que a nadie en todo el planeta, era su Musa y por ello, la sola mención de alguien más fotografiándolo resultaba casi doloroso, como una infidelidad. Y finalmente como segundo punto,  _era irremplazable para él_ , la luna el sol y las estrellas que había prometido el ruso bajar del cielo si aceptaba, eran su ser, al menos así es como Viktor lo vea, la más sensual luna, la más brillante estrella y el más cálido sol que alguna vez pudiera tener en sus manos.

Un cambio había ocurrido, uno pequeño y casi insignificante, pero para Viktor, se trataba de algo que jamás imagino. Dejaba la cámara de lado muchas veces, tan solo adorando cual imbécil cada movimiento de su Musa, porque a veces  _el lente no hacia justicia_ , no plasmaba del todo esa belleza innata y extraña que Yuuri posesiva, tan imposible de definir.

Se había dado como tarea a si mismo crear un pequeño álbum, tal vez lo publicaría, tal vez no. Donde Yuuri cual reluciente protagonista demostraría cada faceta. Desde el Eros hasta el Ágape, eso que tenía mera naturaleza, cada cara de ese abanico interminable que solo él podía demostrar de forma tan artística y encantadora.

Una gala llego, siendo ambos invitados como parte de las más altas celebridades. Acepto sin dudarlo con un plan en mente, uno más serio, la cúspide de lo que pensaba podría hacer sentir a su musa. Vestirlo con aquel traje con el cual se dio conocer no quedo a discusión, al llegar se volvieron rápidamente en el centro atención de cada reportero que cubría el evento.

—Parece que alguien llego a lo que buscaba —miro a quien hablo, aquel fotógrafo italiano de ego inflado, igual que él mismo, a decir verdad.

—No fue tan difícil—bromeó ligeramente. Yuuri se quedó mirando al rubio que acompañaba al evidente italiano, no había duda de que era modelo, la perfección que irradiaba el junto al fotógrafo resultaba imposible de no mirar. El rubio en cuestión sonrió haciendo un gesto de saludo con la mano.

—ya quisieras creerte eso, anciano—junto a un hombre alto y bastante serio iba lo que parecía un adolescente, rubio platinado y de ojos verdes, con apariencia de muñeca.

—Siempre y cuando sepas que buscar será fácil—afirmo otro hombre, bastante alto y de ojos dorados con piel extremadamente pálida, una parte de su cabello era de color amarillo. A su lado alguien un poco más bajo y de cabello negro, con ojos verdes y una estrella a un costado de su cabeza.

Los reconocía, Viktor le había mostrado fotos de cada uno. El de ojos azules era Lightning, el de ojos verdes era Yuri y el de estrella en el costado se llamaba Leo, cada uno musa de su respectivo y excéntrico fotógrafo que lo acompañaba. Aun con esto no se sentía menos a ellos, ni por asomo, más bien llegaba a sentirse cómodo, que no era aparte o excluido de este grupo lleno de perfección etérea y rayando lo imposible, _Viktor logró hacerlo sentir de esta manera_.

El evento en si fue divertido, logro llevarse con los tres modelos, aun cuando Yuri decía que parecía un cerdo por sus mejillas gordas, no se lo tomo a insulto, el rubio no aparentaba tener esa intención, al parecer solo era para dar a entender el mote que usaría de ese día en adelante. Él y Lightning eran los únicos en tacones, el rubio no tenía dificultad alguna al caminar con ellos y Leo era la persona peor hablada que había conocido en su vida, como nota aparte también llevaba ya unas 20 copas y ni el más mínimo indicio de borrachera, admirable capacidad.

Cuando casi se da por finalizado Viktor llamo la atención de todos, la música se detuvo, loa reporteros estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento y el silencio reino entre los invitados. Acercándose a su Yuuri, que lo miraba entre nervioso y curioso por su actuar algo extraño se llevó las manos a la cara, Viktor arrodillado en frente suya y con una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro en las manos.

— ¿Te casarías conmigo? —preguntó finalmente en tono ansioso y anhelante como nunca, sin tener la más mínima comparación a lo que había oído salir de su boca. Asintió con la cabeza, de nuevo perdido en esa luz que era Viktor, mientras este tan solo adoraba perderse en aquella hermosa sombra inigualable.

Viktor coloco el anillo y ambos se abrazaron, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, mucho menos el flash de las cámaras. Yuuri había sobrepasado el título de Musa en cada aspecto, la palabra ya podía quedarse corta, ahora sería su esposo, su pareja eterna y compañero hasta la muerte.

Si, su obsesión por su Yuuri Katsuki había escalado hasta el amor más profundo y sincero que podía sentir, no lo dejaría ir, jamás, ahora estaría unidos hasta que las Muerte los separase o el mundo se acabara. Los preparativos serian un deleite, Yuuri con traje blanco, algo tan digno de admirar y de llenar aquel álbum que simbolizaba la más ardiente obsesión por Yuuri Katsuki, que solo él hacía.

Más que revivir su pasión, había dado color a su vida y eso, nadie lo iba a arruinar.

Impresionante lo que una simple palabra como  _musa_  había logrado ¿verdad?

 

**Author's Note:**

> El personaje "Leo" pertenece a The Sniper, creadora del Wevcomic Amolad/ A matter of Life and Death


End file.
